


Love & Common Sense

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Jokes, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Romance, Sex Talk, Teasing, teenage joanna mccoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: Based on the prompt “You know that tingly little feeling you get when you like someone? That’s common sense leaving your body.”





	Love & Common Sense

“Jo, we need to talk,” Leonard said poking his head into her bedroom.

“I’m in the middle of reading something.” She gestured toward the PADD she was holding.

“Finish the chapter then come downstairs.”

She nodded and he walked away.

Twenty minutes later she came downstairs and plopped down on the opposite side of the couch from him. “What did you want to talk to me about?” She looked at him expectantly.

Leonard took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I’m coming to terms with that you are in fact growing up and with that comes new experiences…”

“Oh, god. Daddy, you aren’t about to give me ‘the talk’, are you?”

“Yes. You’re 13. It’s time we had the basic discussion about it. You have that permission slip I have to sign for school.”

“It’s fine. We’re talking about it in school.” Joanna started picking at her nails.

“That doesn’t mean you and I don’t have to talk about.”

She frowned and sighed, slumping down into the couch.

“Now, I know you know the rule is no dating until 15…”

“So why are we having this talk now?” she muttered under her breath.

Opting to ignore her comment, Leonard continued, “It’s still important you know the basics when it comes to love, sex…”

She wrinkled up her nose.

“And dating. Now, I imagine you’ve had crushes before.”

“Duh.” She looked more interested in her nails than in a word he was saying.

“Joanna, pay attention.”

“I am.”

He gave her a disbelieving look. She sighed and looked over at him.

“You have had crushes before so you know what it’s like to like someone.”

She nodded.

“So, you know that tingly little feeling you get when you like someone?” He paused.

“Yes.” Her cheeks reddened a little thinking about the red-headed boy in her class.

“That’s common sense leaving your body.”

“What?”

“I know you have plenty of common sense, but when you like someone, all too often that common sense can go out the window.”

“So you’re saying I shouldn’t like someone or fall in love?”

“No, I’m saying be careful when you do.”

She stared back at him for a moment, then nodded. “Ok. I’ll be careful.”

***

Three days later, Joanna was standing in the kitchen helping Jim make dinner while they waited for Leonard to get home from a meeting with Starfleet Medical.

“Dad,” she said suddenly, breaking the peaceful silence between them.

“Hm?” Jim looked over from the stove.

“What was it like falling in love?”

He thought for a minute, stirring the pasta sauce. “Terrifying and amazing all at once.”

“Huh?”

“Realizing I was in love with your dad was terrifying and thrilling.”

“Did you get that warm tingly feeling?”

Jim laughed. “A little, yeah.”

“Daddy said it makes a person lose common sense. Did it make you?”

He thought back to the spotted dick in the box under his and Leonard’s bed and laughed. “Your dad would argue that I didn’t have too much to begin with, so I think every last bit of common sense I had went out the window when I realized I love him.”

“And five years later, I’m still wondering when it’s coming back,” Leonard said he walked into the kitchen and over to Jim.

“I think at this point, you should just give up,” Jim answered.

“That would require me to have some common sense, and I think you took it.” He pressed a quick kiss to Jim’s lips.

“You two are gross,” Joanna said wrinkling up her nose.

“Good. You keep thinking that until you’re at least thirty,” Jim answered as he took the pot of pasta to the sink to drain it.

“I second that,” Leonard said as the three of them sat down at the kitchen table for dinner.

Joanna just rolled her eyes at the two of them and shook her head slowly as she served herself food.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
